Nightmare's Dream
by Katrinka and Nori
Summary: mrr...no no, please...NO!" "Nightmare?" Mush helps his friend through her nightmares and together they find safety, trust and love. a fluffy little bit of Mushy goodness. sucky summary but please read and review Mush/OC not slash


Hiya, folks! This a cute little nothing that was inspired by my many nightmares.

I don't own Newsies but I do have Spot, Mush, Kid Blink and Race Track locked up in my closet they will not be freed unless you review! Those are my demands.

Post strike

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mush sighed, it had been a long day selling followed by a big game of poker with Brooklyn, coming down to Runna, one of Spots newsies, and Race who won, of course. With Race by his side Mush climbed up the steps.

"….an' den my horse starts laggen an'…" Race was talking about the horse he had bet on but Mush stopped listening awhile ago. He was thinking that all he wanted to do was go to bed and never wake up. He had all most made it to his bed when he bumped in to someone.

"Oh, sorry Nightmare," Mush said, helping his bunkmate up, who had fallen down when Mush bumped into her. "I'm alittle out of it."

"'S no problem," she muttered, sleepily. Nightmare was always tired, due to the many nightmares she didn't get a lot of sleep, but she did get the newsie name.

________________________________flash back____________________________________

8 years earlier

9:47 p,m.

Mush(9 years old) was lying down on his bunk. He was almost asleep when he heard Kloppman open the front door. Race(8) and Jack(9) looked up from their game of marbles as Kloppman came in with a little girl in boy cloths.

"Whose dis?" asked Matchstick(the current lealer of the Manhattan newsies).

"Boys, this is Eloise she just lost her family and is gonna be a newsies for awhile, I want you to be nice to her, understand?"

"O.K. Kloppman," Matchstick said. "c'mere kid you c'n sleep above…" looked around "Mush your top bunk free?"

"Yep."

"All right then, goily you sleep above Mush, and I would get to bed if I were you, we wake up early 'round here."

The silent girl nodded her head and climbed up the latter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:18 a.m. (that night)

"Mrrr…nrr…no, no, NOOO!!!!"

"Wha…what?" Mush sat up and looked around.

A few of the other boys were awake and looking for the person who was screaming bloody murder.

Mush looked up and saw the top bunk shaking. Sighing Mush stood up and began to shake Eloise.

"Eloise, wake up!"

She sat up stock strait and looked around. She looked at Mush with for a moment then fell back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:45 a.m.(next mourning)

When Eloise walked in to the wash room the next mourning she was greeted by stares and questioning looks.

Jack, Race and Mush stared at her until Race finally asked "What chou dream of last night?"

The girl looked embarrass for a minute then muttered "I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes chou do! Why are you lyin'?" Jack interrogated.

"I don't need to tell you, or anybody else!" she was now yelling and attracting attention.

"Hey," Matchstick yelled. "Now you boys's gonna leave her alone, 'kay?" the boys all nodded. "Now, goil, yous was screamin' last night, you want ta tell me what you was dreamin' 'bout?"

"It was just a nightmare…." she said. "I don't even remember what it was about." this was an obviously a lie.

"Well if you say so…." then he looked to the boys( Race, Jack and Mush) "Well come on, one of you has to be Nightmares sellin' partner." Then he walked away.

"Nightmare?" Eloise/Nightmare asked.

"You gotta newsie name," Race said. "Yous official."

"Joy." she stated, blandly.

______________________________________________________________________________

End flash back

Nightmare still had nightmares and still claimed to not remember what they were about, most of the boys could sleep through her muttering in her sleep the only thing that woke them up was her screaming, which is why Mush still slept in the bunk under her, he was the only one who heard her muttering. Little known fact about Mush, he was a very light sleeper, that's why he's such a mourning person, while the others are awoken by Kloppmans none to sweet voice, Mush woke up to the sound of Kloppman walking up the steps, so he was ready for the rude awakening that was in store.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:09 p.m.

Spot and a few boys from Brooklyn were staying in Manhattan for the night and were finding beds. Spot was about to take Mush's bed when Kid Blink stopped him.

"Sorry Spot, but you can't sleep there."

"And why not?"

"Cuz," Race said, joining in. "Nightmare sleeps above, and she gets real loud if nobody wakes her up in da midle of da night."

"It true" Mush said through a yawn. "I'm the only light sleeper here."

"LIGHTS OUT BOYS!" Kloppman yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:02 a.m.

Mush had slept like a log for almost three hour when woke up, not to the usual grunts and murmurs, but to whispers.

"Where…are…you?" her breathing was hard now and Mush was getting worried.

"Nightmare?" he whispered.

"Help…me…" a little more loud and frantic.

She never actually spoke in her sleep, she usually just murmured and screamed.

"Nightmare, wake up!" Mush said, shaking her shoulder.

"I CAN'T BREATH!!!"

"ELOISE!" Mush yelled. "Wake up!"

"AHH!" after one final screech (that woke up most of the boys) she woke up. She looked and saw that she had woken up the boys.

"I'm sorry," she said, climbing own from her bed quickly. "I don't mean to wake anyone." Then she climbed out the window.

The first and only one to speak was Spot "You weren't kiddin' Race, she dose get loud"

After that the boys all shrugged and went back to sleep, well all but Mush. He had to know, what did she dream about?!

'that's it' he thought to himself. 'she is telling me what has her so scared.'

And out on to the roof he went.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mush looked at Nightmares shaking form.

"Nightmare…." he said. "Are you O.K.?"

No response, just shaking.

"Nightmare, you gotta tell me what your dreamin' 'bout."

Nightmare turned towards Mush, tears streaming down her face, if it had been any of the other boys they probably wouldn't know what to, but Mush walked right over to her and gathered her up in his arms.

"Shh…it ok, I've got you," Mush whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

"M-m-mushhh….I-I'm soo sorry." She said(sort of), while sobbing in to Mush's long-jons.

Mush held on to her until her crying slowed down to just a mild sob.

"Nightmare," Mush said, now looking in to her eyes. "Can you please tell me what has been bothering you for so long?"

Nightmare sighed, "I guess you deserve to know what you've been saving me from for so long."

"For almost nine year now, I've been having these nightmares were I'm walking in a big warehouse looking for someone, I look for a while then it starts getting cooled and dark, then just as fast as it gets bright and hot, so hot the air starts getting real thick like it's smoke then I realize it is smoke, the whole place is on fire! Then smoke becomes water and I'm drowning. Then I get pulled in too a room where I'm tied up and they say that if I cry they'll kill…." she stopped for a second.

"Who, who will they kill?" Mush asked.

"It'll sound dumb." she said, sheepishly.

"Come on, tell me."

"You."

"Me?!?"

"Well, you've been waking me up for like eight years, so if you die…. my nightmares never go away."

"Nightmare," Mush said. "I will all ways protect you."

Then looking in to her eyes he kiss her.(you guessed it!) It was short and sweet, but it was what Nightmare had been wanting for years(you can't be around those guys for 8 years and not get a crush on one of them).

Mush pulled away first, he was worried he stepped over the line. 'what if this ruins our friendship' he thought.

"Mush," she whispered.

"I'm sorry!" he began. "I just couldn't help it, I just-"

Mush was silenced by Nightmare lips covering his. She was kissing him back!

"Mush," Nightmare said, looking in his eyes. "I've loved you for so long, ever since you woke me up eight years ago. Please tell me you didn't just kiss me because I was crying."

"Nightmare, I will love you forever and for always." Nightmares eye watered over with happiness.

They at some point fell asleep on the roof, Mush was woken up by Kloppman getting the milk from the front steps.

"Nightmare," he said shacking her. "Wake up, suns up."

"No….wanna go back at sleep…."

"Come on, if we don't get down to the bunk room in a minute you get to explain the boys why we were up here."

"We didn't do nothing'" she said, while getting up.

"Yeah, but the guys will mess with us for liking each other any way."

"Why? All of them have girls."

"Cuz, they are just like that."

"Mush, you did mean what you said last night, right?"

"Of course I did, Nightmare, I love you from the bottom of my heart."

"And your not ashamed of me?"

"Nightmare, how could I be ashamed of you? You're the most perfect person I've ever met."

She blushed and looked down.

"Aww…" said a voice from the fire escape. "That's so sweet don't you think so, Jack?"

"Sure is, Spot," yep lo and behold, Jack and Spot, here to ruin all this mushy goodness.

"I think we should go get all the boys and show them this beautiful sight." Jack says, smirking up a storm.

"You do that, and I'll throw you off the Brooklyn Bridge." Mush threatened.

Spot is just laughing and shaking his head.

"come on, Jack," he says still laughing. "Let's just leavem to demselfs, but you two owe us."

"Thanks, Spot." Nightmare said, smiling. "Say hi to Ghost(Spots girl)for me."

"Will do." Spot said, climbing down the fire escape and heading back to Brooklyn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the bunk room

" 'ey Race?"

"Whadda you want Blink?"(poor Race still sleepy)

"Where's Nightmare and Mush?"

"I don' know, ask Jack."

"Ask Jack what?" Jack asked.

"Where Nightmare and Mush are." Race answered for his friend.

"They…uh…left early."

"Okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out on the fire escape

"They…uh…left early."

Nightmare smiled out side the window "thanks Jack"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night about an hour passed lights out

Mush smiled, it had been a great day. He and Nightmare had sold together, ate and he even got another kiss.

"Hey" Nightmare said, swinging down so he could her face. "Mush."

"Yeah," he said, pushing a bit of hair out of her face.

"Um…could I sleep with you?" she asked blushing slightly.

" 'course." he said, smiling at her.(THEY DO NOTHING! THIS IS RATED K+!!)

She climbed down in to his bed and snuggled in to his chest.

"Love you, Mush"

"I love you, too, Nightmare."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next mourning

Mush opened his eyes. Day light. Mush looked down at Nightmare. Still asleep.

"Nightmare?" he said shaking her shoulder.

"Yeah," she said, groggily.

"I don't think you had a nightmare last night."

Nightmare's eyes opened wide.

" Oh my gosh….Mush do you realize this is the first time in eight years that I haven't had a nightmare. Mush you saved me!"

By now she had started to cry tears of joy. Mush hugged her close and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mush."

"forever and for always." they said together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years later(big time jump!)

Mush looked at his wife, Eloise Meyers, for the hundredth time that night. It had been about three years since her last nightmare and two years since they had gotten married, and now they were expecting they're first child. Nothing could make there lives better. Eloise never forgot her nightmares and said they were part of the reason she had fallen in love with Mush and was glad for them. And who wouldn't be, after all not everyone can say that they're worst nightmare became a dream come true.

______________________________________________________________________________

Wow that's cheesier on paper oh well. Pease review, flames are excepted.

Bravo Yankee Echo

N.A.M.K.R.


End file.
